The Storm Within
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: It was raining out, and it was dark. The heart beat quickly in fear, only to be joined by a second. PLS R&R BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!


**I don't own the X-Files**

The rain was pouring hard outside and little rain drops fell from the closed window, leaving behind little wet streaks and a small chill. The house was dark and quiet, not a sound made by man could be heard except the small sound of breathing coming from the couch. A small flash lit up the dark apartment for a brief moment, so brief that one could blink and never knew it happened.

The sound of thunder roared in the background seconds later, telling the occupant of the apartment that the storm was only a mile or two away. The sound of the rain falling was somewhat comforting, the relaxing feeling of that sound and nothing else, the heart beat coming from the person sitting motionless and quietly, only listening to the sounds god created upon the earth. Soon the sound of the rain was joined by that of the wind, soft yet strong at the same time.

A tree branch from outside hit across the window and disrupted the quiet rain. The heart froze for a moment before starting to pound again in the chest of it's host. The blood rushed in the ears of the sitting being and soon the sound of the lonely rain could be heard again, the wind had stopped. It rained hard, so hard one would believe it would rain cats and dogs, now that would be an X-File worth investigating, but sadly the only thing that fell from the sky was water.

The liquefied state of H2O pounded against the pavement outside, cleaning the earth of all the dirt and sins, if only people could be cleaned just as easily. Another flash of light could be seen again as at the same time the roaring of the clouds could be heard. So loud the heart once again froze before starting over again. The roaring reverberated off the walls and into the soul, almost as if it had come from within the human themselves.

Soon the one lonely heart was joined by another one, only it was softer, more delicate, relaxed from the sleeping state it had been in moments before. The beating heart was soon matched with that of the sitting person, they beat together, of the same rhyme, in sync with the other. These two belonged, the hearts knew it, as of a few years prior, the minds knew it too.

The apartment went quiet again as the rain pounded, the soft breathing of the first person speed up as the second placed a soft hand on their shoulder, and for the first time in the past hour the silence was shattered like a baseball splitting through a window on a windy day.

"Dana?" Though the voice was soft and quiet, it still shattered the night. There was a soft groan from the woman as her heart started to pound fast again, she had been sitting in the same spot, motionless for at least an hour or so. As her eyes shot open the sitting tears fell again, covering her face in a watery grave. "What's wrong?" He asked softly pulling her close to wipe the tears away.

"Fox." She spoke hugging the man closely, holding into him tightly she pulled him to her. Scared she would leave him when she needed him most, she held on tight as if he would vanish from her very arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked again as her back heaved from the cries she shed on his shoulder. The two hearts were now racing equally at the same pace. Hers for the tears that fell, she was in distress, and his for the fear he had that she was injured in some way, but only spoke his name as if it were a foreign word to her very lips.

"I need you." She cried softly into his ear. He knew what he heard was correct, but was curious that she had spoken it, never would Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully Mulder ever admit to needing somebody. Yet here she sat, in his arms speaking the words he'd never thought she'd speak to anybody, let alone himself.

"You have me, I'm here." He said rubbing her back as she rested her head on his chest and the cries could be heard more distinct as she cried on.

"Don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave me." She begged into his chest softly pounding her right fist into his left leg.

"I'll never leave you." He said helping her to sit in his lap so he had better access to holding her to him. "What makes you think I'll leave?" He asked, the smile that was on his face fell when he looked into her eyes and saw the fear. For a moment he forgot he was holding Dana, doctor, FBI agent and wife, he was now looking at Dana, the little girl who had just shot the snake with a BB gun. Fear filled her eyes and fell out with every tear that left her face. "What's wrong, Dana?"

"I love you." She whispered pulling him close to her, as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Not again." He said pulling her out at arms length to look her in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. He knew this time had to be bad if she was reduced to a child again, acting as if nothing could save her from the boogeyman that lived under her bed. He reached over to his side and grabbed the blanket she had discarded, wrapped her up in it and listened as she opened her mouth and told him how sorry she was.

"Dana, you have nothing to be sorry about. You did what you did for a reason." He said rocking her in his arms as she held on to him and cried.

"I gave away our son." She cried into his shoulder. He held her close and listened as she cried. They had been married a little over a year and had been allowed out of hiding a month before and were now returning to a somewhat normal life, they had even moved back into her old apartment, one Scully's mother had kept for them. They were allowed to rejoin the FBI, but under another department now that the X-Files had been closed. In their spare time they had tried looking for William only to be faced with the heartache of the fact that he may never come home.

One some nights he would wake up and find the bed empty and her crying in the living room or bundled up next to him crying like a child from a nightmare. He would always be there for her. At night he would hold her close and let her cry, sometimes he would even cry as well. Every night he told her he loved her and how it wasn't her fault and that someday they would have their little boy back. She would listen and cry herself to sleep. He hated lying to her, but he hated seeing her hurt like that even more.

"I love you, you have nothing to be sorry about. We'll get him back I promise." He whispered into her ear softly placing random kisses on the top of her head and forehead.

Soon the room went quiet again as the sound of rain could be heard along with the soft and quiet breathing of a heartbroken mother and the uneven breathing of a lost and lonely father.

"Fox?" She asked softly breaking the silence of the dead crying night and looked up to him. The tears still rested in her eyes, but she seemed fine now. She was calm and her breathing was back to normal and as he rested his hand on his on her chest right below her gold cross necklace. He felt her beating heart, which was now calm and back to it's normal pace, he looked down and smiled, glad she was finally back to her normal self.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you." She said softly as a smile displayed across her face. She leaned up and kissed him softly and let out a soft moan when he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.

"I love you, too." He said picking her up off his lap and carried her to the room where he placed her on the bed and laid next to her. Her back was to his chest and his head rested on her shoulder as they both faced the window and watched the rain fall.

The street lamps from outside illuminated the dark room in a soft orange glow and light up the features of the night. Though both parents still carried aching hearts from the pain of their lost son, they both knew that one day the sun would shine through the clouds and do away with the rain of tears, the blinding pain of heartbreak and the roaring thunder of sorrow. They knew deep down, that the storm of emotion would come to and end, just as the storm outside the window had to, and the only sun to take away their pain was their son.

Scully turned on her side and laid in Mulder's chest where he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, the fell asleep like that, listening as the two hearts beat as one along with the rain outside.

**Please R&R and let me know what you all thought. Thanks a million. I dedicate this story to my little stuffed alien named Spooky, he's just too cute. **


End file.
